Jacob's Imprint
by jerseygirl4life1
Summary: Jacob and Amanda have been friends since they were babies but when he imprints on her can they ever get through the obstacles that are thrown at them?


"Mandy wake up!" I heard my brother Sam Uley yell out from the kitchen. "Amanda come on your gonna be late for school." He repeated after ten minutes now at the foot of my bed.

"Ten more minutes Sammy pleaseee." I tried to reason with him.

"You had ten minutes before I got up here now come on missy get in the shower you smell."

"SAM!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and jumped on his back hoping he would fall over which was pointless considering my 5'5 110 pound body was nothing compared to his 6'10 almost 200 pound body.

"Oh come on Mandy you know I was joking plus I got you out of bed didn't I?" Sam laughed.

"Whatever." I pouted. "Now that you've done that I need to get ready for school, so you can leave." I said as I pointed at the door.

"Alright pushy be down stairs for breakfast soon though."

"Ok love you Sammy." I smiled.

"Love you to Mandy." He replied grinning. After Sam left I got undressed put on my robe and walked into the hall to get into the bathroom and then into the shower, twenty minutes later I got out of my steamy shower and stepped out onto the freezing cold bathroom floor. I dried my self with a towel then wrapped myself in my robe. I used my towel to clean the now foggy mirror then proceeded to blow dry and straighten my hair; I did my make up and walked back to my room to get dressed. It's always freezing in La Push so today I was wearing a loose fitting purple and black striped sweater with skinny jeans and my black three inch heeled leather boots that came about half way up my calf. Before I went down stairs I gave my self a quick once over in the mirror I have really big dark brown eyes, long black hair, and tan skin, being fully Quillete will do that to you, everyone says I am naturally gorgeous but I don't see it still I don't like to wear a lot of make up so I only had on a little bit of foundation and some light eyeliner.

"Mandy come on Embry, Quil, and Jacob are gonna be here soon to pick you up and you still need to have breakfast." Sam Yelled from downstairs.

"Coming." I replied and quickly grabbed my backpack as I ran down the stairs. When I got down stairs Paul and Jared were already at the table scarping down their food. Paul and Jared are like brothers to me you see my brother Sam is a shape shifter and a little after he phased Paul did and then Jared, so they are always over here and over the years I have become incredibly close to both of them.

"Good morning" Emily Sam's fiancé, Paul, and Jared smiled at me.

"Good morning." I replied I hugged Emily, Jared, Paul, and Sam before sitting down in my usual chair between Sam and Paul. Emily sat a plate of pancakes in front of me and I gratefully dug in. Just as I was finishing I heard a honk from outside.

"Ok that's for you Mandy I'll see you after school, love you." Sam told me.

"Ok I'll see you then, love you to." I replied. "I'll see you at school." I said to Paul and Jared.

"Yeah see you at lunch, love you." Paul and Jared smiled.

"See you later Emily, love you." I called.

"See you, Mandy love you to." Emily replied. I ran out the front door and ran up to Jacob's rabbit; Embry and Quil were in the front, leaving me with the passenger seat next to Jacob.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I got into the car.

"Hey!" They all replied. Jacob, Embry and Quil are my best friends in the world we've known each other since we were all in diapers and that's how it's always been Embry and Quil are like brothers to me but Jacob is something else I love him I really do I just am to scared to ruin our friendship to see if he feels the same way. I love Embry and Quil to just in a brotherly way.

"So do you guys want to do something after school today?" Jacob's question broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah that sounds great." Embry and Quil replied together.

"What about you MayMay." Jacob asked using the nickname he gave me when we first met.

"I want to but I have to ask Sam." I told him.

"Ok call him now." Jake replied.

"Ohhhh Jay how could I say no when you asked me so nicely." I laughed and do did he as I dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Mandy what's up?" He asked.

"Hey Sammy I was just wondering if I could hang out with Jake, Embry, and Quil after school today."

"Sure have fun just be back for dinner." He consented.

"Thanks bye Sammy, love you." I said.

"Bye, love you to." He replied.

"So we're good then?" Jake asked.

"Yep." We all replied.

"Great this is gonna be awesome." Jake smiled.

"What do you have planned Jay?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see, it'll be great." He smiled.

"Whatever you say." I laughed. Just as we pulled into the school parking lot, we all got out of Jake's car slowly dreading another long day of school.


End file.
